An imaging system is also termed as a diagnostic imaging system. An example of the imaging system is X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) systems which are used in medical institutions such as hospitals. A gantry of an X-ray CT system includes an X-ray detecting apparatus. An X-ray beam generated by an X-ray tube is projected on a subject in accordance with the rotation of this X-ray tube. The X-ray beam transmitted through the subject enters the X-ray detecting apparatus. Thus, a tomographic image of the subject is acquired.
The X-ray detecting apparatus converts the X-ray beam, which has entered the X-ray detecting apparatus, to visible light. This visible light is converted to an electrical signal by a photodiode array mounted on a wiring board. Subsequently, after amplified, this electrical signal is converted to a digital electrical signal by an analog/digital conversion device (A/D conversion device) of a data acquisition system (DAS). This digitized data signal is sent from the data acquisition system to a console by use of a data transmission system.
The X-ray detecting apparatus includes a detector. This detector is configured including multiple detector modules arranged two-dimensionally. A bed on which the subject lies is moved in a body axis direction of the subject, and is thus inserted into an opening in the gantry, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-259733.